The Next unto Lucifer
by Ceretis Paribus
Summary: John Constantine is in trouble, when The Next unto Lucifer enters the plane of earth. Some Chas also. Set pre movie.
1. Author's note

**The Next unto Lucifer**

By Dane Lurex

**Author's note:** The story takes place around 4 months before the movie. All inspiration is found in Bible quotes and it is actually build upon these quotes and my imagination.

So please read, enjoy, and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Constantine, the movie, or Hellblazer. I write this only for my own amusement's sake and I do not benefit from it in any way that can be measured.

**Background knowledge material:** The Holy Bible and various websites about Demons and Exorcism.

**Secret message to readers: **Engelsk er desuden ikke mit modersmål, men det behøver ingen at vide (Personligt springer jeg næsten konsekvent over alle de historier, hvor der står , at engelsk ikke er vedkomnes modersmål) udover de danskere, som læser dette og til dem kan jeg fortælle, at jeg har udstyret mig en god portion tålmodighed og en ordbog, for at kunne skrive denne historie, som jeg virkelig håber på, at I vil reviewe.


	2. The Next unto Lucifer

**The Next unto Lucifer**

By Dane Lurex

**_But I will forewarn you whom ye shall fear: fear him, which after he hath killed hath power to cast into hell; yea, I say unto you, fear him._**

Luke 12:5

"I'm John Constantine, asshole. And I will deport your sorry ass back to hell," John said as he entered the strangely lit room. The half breed within turned around and met John's gaze, his eyes glowing dangerously red. He took a couple of steps towards John looking like a cat sneaking closer to it's prey

"Well, Mr. Constantine," the half breed almost purred innocently completely ignoring John's opening line

"I no longer matter, so by all means be my guest," he continued as he spread his arms out and exposed his chest as a welcoming gesture.

John, looking like he had pulled several all-night's in a row mumbled a few inaudible words to himself and put out his latest cigarette.

Why couldn't it ever just be simple, John sighed to himself. He hated this. Now he was forced to why the half breed didn't matter anymore and he quite frankly he didn't fancy that.

The half breed sensed John's hesitation and smiled, pleased with himself.

"I got your attention didn't I? -got you wondering," the half breed's smile widened and he put down his arms again. He demonstratively looked around the room and acted as if he was surprised.

"Why, Mr. Constantine," he began teasingly, "- haven't you seen the fire burning in the middle of the room? Or the symbols painted on the floor? Or what about the black bible?" the half breed was truly enjoying himself as he showed the thing to John, holding it up so he could see it was real.

The scariest part of it was that John actually hadn't seen the obvious signs. The half breed laughed triumphantly.

"It is not every day that a half breed such as myself get to see the Great John Constantine speechless," he was robbing it in slow and John was making a mental note to make the half breed deportation as painful as possible as he clenched his fist in anger.

"This is just too fucking great," John commented dryly, "- who was it?"

"Yes, it is very great," he answered and stole a glance at John as he continued, " – now that the Prince of Demons walks this plane." To his disappointment John didn't flinch at all, when he heard the name. He just kept starring at the half breed, who walked back and forth within the symbol upon the floor, looking as if he was the lion in the cave.

"Who?" John asked harshly. The bastard had called somebody to this plane and he couldn't even call someone that one would know. The half breed stopped and looked at John shocked and then shook his head.

"If you do not known who the Prince of Demons are, you are not worthy of knowing this great name," the half breed couldn't hide his disappointment " And they call you the Great John Constantine," he said as if John should be ashamed.

Before John had time to react the half breed folded his hands and mumbled a few words that John couldn't work out and before John knew it, the half breed had deported himself and disappeared in an explosion of dust. John kept looking into the air, where the half breed stood, mentally slapping himself for being too damned slow.

The Prince of Demons, John thought to himself and searched his memory ignoring the dust that filled the air around him. It didn't ring a bell and he was beginning to think that the half breed was bluffing. However, the look in his eyes seemed genuine enough. John sighed, why couldn't it ever just be simple? He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He sighed once more - it was time to pay Gabriel a visit.

The Prince of Demons. Whatever it was it didn't sound too good.

John walked back out on the silent street in the dark night, where Chas was parked in his yellow cab. John got in it and found Chas asleep on the steering wheel. He hadn't even heard the door slam.

Gently John shook Chas' shoulder and he gradually came back to the real world. John was a little worried about the kid – he didn't get enough sleep and it had been a couple of trying days.

"Home?" Chas asked sleepy.

"Yes, home," John replied and took the last drag on his cigarette and put it out. John lost himself in thought and Chas was too tired to keep up his usual abuse of words.

"Do you know who the Prince of Demons is?" John asked, breaking the silence and tried making it as casual as possible. He never liked not knowing whom he was dealing with and even less liked knowing that Chas probably knew.

"Yeah, that is one ugly motherfucker," answered, too tired to notice at first. John thought for a second that he had gotten away with it, before...

"Wait, wait," Chas laughed, "-you mean to tell me that you don't know who the Prince of Demons is?" he continued, his spirit back in action and his smile wide. John just looked out the window, which Chas saw looking in the mirror. His jaw dropped in surprise.

"No way, John." Chas turned around and looked properly at John. "And you call yourself a catholic," he said turning back to the road and shook his head.

"Well, who is he?" John asked again, his patience wearing thin on him.

"It was in his name that Jesus was denied, John. You really should know this," John finally remembered something, but didn't quite believe in it himself.

"It can't be Lucifer?" John asked carefully.

"No, John. The next unto Lucifer!"

"Beelzebub!" he said mostly to himself.

"Bingo! You are definitely tired. You should get some sleep," Chas answered anyway.

"Shit," John just said, not paying Chas any attention as they stopped outside John's building.


	3. An Unpleasant Discovery

**An Unpleasant Discovery**

By Dane Lurex

Home sweet home, John thought to himself as he entered the poorly kept apartment. He took the nearest bottle of whiskey and let himself collapse into the nearest chair. Then swearing at his own ability to remember, he got up again and found a relevant book on the matter that shoved itself this night.

The half breed had actually been very good, very discreet. The forthcoming of Beelzebub would normally have caused a giant wave of gossip ending up down at Midnite's place. That was partially why he was taken aback by the damned half breed. John laughed a little, a bitter and frustrated laugh. He could have easily prevented the thing from happening, but to reverse the damned thing, sending the next unto Lucifer back to hell could turn out to prove tricky. To tell the truth he never saw it coming. Midnite also had to be paid a visit and John would make sure that he would never hear the end of how he missed something as great as Beelzebub's forthcoming. John stopped and looked up from the book. Maybe Midnite had known. For the first time in his life he thought, I'm getting too old for this, ignoring the fact of his age.

John found the testament of Solomon and nearly choked on his whiskey, when he had read some of it. He forced himself to read the bit aloud just to make sure that his mind was playing a trick on him or the whiskey was working way too fast.

"_I Solomon said unto him: "Beelzeboul, what is thy employment?" And he answered me: "I destroy kings. I ally myself with foreign tyrants. And my own demons I set on to men, in order that the latter may believe in them and be lost. And the chosen servants of God, priests and faithful men, I excite unto desires for wicked sins, and evil heresies, and lawless deeds; and they obey me, and I bear them on to destruction. And I inspire men with envy, and murder, and for wars and sodomy, and other evil things. And I will destroy the world . . . "_

"Shit," he answered the silence. This was growing more frustrating by the minute. Now Beaman had to paid a visit as well. Why couldn't it ever be simple?

John laid down the old book and emptied his rather large glass of whiskey. Then he fumbled after his pack of cigarettes, really needing one and found only one left in it. He looked at the small white stick.

"Number 40?" he asked himself in disbelieve "- that makes one very trying day" he concluded, lighting it. He left the book and the bottle on the table not really caring whether the place looked presentable or not.

In the bathroom he looked in the mirror, hating the damned man looking back. A more objective review of the man looking back was that he was losing weight again.

His eyes then fell upon his wrists. He turned his hands around and huge scars showed themselves in all their terror and beauty. They were symbols of damnation, a constant reminder of where he was going.

He wanted to have read some more, but his tired body wouldn't let him. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep, while the sun appeared in the horizon.

However, his sleep was troubled with too many thoughts and when the telephone rang several hours later he actually felt more tired than he did before he slept. Life wasn't fair.

"Hello," he mumbled tiredly.

"Hello, John, its father Hennessy," Hennessy answered, sounding as if he was running. "-you better come downtown. There's a whole epidemic of possessions going on here. They're all powerful demons," he continued almost panicking. John sighed, being very unhappy with the situation.

"I'll be there in an hour or so," he finally answered and got out of bed coughing. He had definitely been smoking too much.


	4. An Epidemic of Possessions

**An Epidemic of Possessions**

By Dane Lurex

John arrived down town together with Chas, who had insisted on going with John. John needed the ride and he had reluctantly agreed on the condition that Chas wasn't in the same room as the exorcism took place.

Chas had also only reluctantly agreed, or more precisely he had been very disappointed, but he was quite happy anyway to be in the action although it was limited.

John had been chain smoking since he woke up to keep himself from falling asleep again. He looked up at the sky. It was noon and the sun was shining merciless on his pale face.

Chas watched the little scene. It looked like John was greeting the sun, like he saw a long lost friend – or foe, Chas couldn't tell. The majority of John's work took place at night so it was highly unusual for him to be out in the daylight, which his pale skin also indicated.

Farther Hennessy came almost running towards them.

"What took you so long John?" he barked. John ignored him, not being in the mood the quarrel over something like that and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"How bad is it?" Chas asked on John's behalf since he didn't seem to be very talkative. In the very same second a terrifying scream sounded throughout the street. It was a woman's cry coming from the same building they were standing in front of. Chas swallowed hard. John just took another drag and folded his face in seriousness. As usual he was now unreadable. Chas hated it. Farther Hennessy pitied him.

"So far I've counted 11 possessions," farther Hennessy stated. John sighed and took the last drag and put out the cigarette.

"Show me the way" John simply said. He knew by now that it was going to be a long day.

Farther Hennessy went up the stairs and led them up to the third floor into a small dark apartment. Before entering John turned around and pointed accusingly on Chas.

"You know the rules," he said so that only Chas could hear him. Chas sighed in protest, but he knew there was nothing he could do and he didn't want to make a scene in front of Farther Hennessy. So Chas stayed in the in the hallway.

The first two seconds were quiet then suddenly he heard screaming and furniture being thrown around.

"Hold him, damn it!" John yelled. More furniture was being thrown what appeared to be the window. It almost sounded like World War II in there. Chas was in a dilemma; should he enter the room and help John or should he stay in the stairway and risk that John got hurt. He took one step forward and then regretted. He had to make a decision. Now.

Finally the sound of the mirror being shattered filled the air. Chas sighed in relief; he had almost broken his promise and entered the room.

John came out looking like thunder, wiping pieces of glass of his coat. Farther Hennessy was right behind him.

"I'm sorry John. I just..." John stopped in motion and looked at Hennessy with an expression that said; Shut up and listen asshole!

"Let's just hope that you've tied the others better" he said in a threatening low voice. "Where's the next one?" he added carelessly and took his gaze away from Hennessy, who seemed grateful. John found another cigarette and lit it while they moved up the stairs to the next possessed victim. Chas just followed them like a shadow.

John actually managed to finish the cigarette in time for the next possession by only taking long drags.

The whole day continued like that; from one possession to the next. About 6 o'clock in the evening John had to stop for a second to catch his breath. So far he had done 17 exorcisms and it looked like they kept coming. Every time he sent one back to hell another one seemed to occur. When he opened the third pack of cigarettes he realized that he was wearing himself out. It couldn't be right. There was something wrong. He searched his mind for possible answers, but found non. He sighed and got back to work.

Mostly Farther Hennessy showed the way, but sometimes they just walked in the direction of the screams and the sounds of war. John did 5 more exorcisms before his body protested again against the rough treatment. He tried to ignore his trembling knees, his dizziness, and his shaking hands, but suddenly he just collapsed. He didn't lose conscious, but his body just refused to obey the abuse John was putting himself through anymore.

Chas was there at once to help John to his feet again. John didn't like the situation and he appeared to be able to stand up by himself, but he was leaning heavily against the wall.

"Shit John, this isn't working" Chas said, trying hard not to just grab John and throw him in the cab and drive him home.

"No it isn't," John admitted, way to tired to keep up badass facade. Chas was convinced that he had heard wrong. When he gathered that he had not, he didn't know how to reply. Luckily John took over.

"This isn't normal," John said, shaking his head as if that would help him to find the missing link or something.

"No John it's very normal to collapse, when you work day and night, don't sleep, don't eat anything, and smoke three packs of cigarettes in almost so many hours" Chas said accusingly.

"That is not what I'm talking about, you idiot," John angrily, "It's not normal to see so many possessions in one day." Just then it hit John.

"How could I forget?" he whispered turning his anger toward himself. Chas looked a little disorientated. John kept looking at him like everything was so damned obvious. "Beelzebub!" John just said. "The Prince of Demons"

"What are you talking about? Beelzebub? You seriously need to lie down I think," Chas said looking like he thought that John was losing it.

"Beelzebub was called to the earth last night" Chas stopped.

"Yeah, you talked about Beelzebub last night, but you never fucking said that he had come to earth"

Suddenly a strange felling filled John. He felt him. Beelzebub was here. John totally ignored Chas, walked past him toward the window and looked down at the street.

There in the middle of the street he saw a man standing like no normal person would. Beelzebub. John used all his will power and forced himself to run down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him.

On the street the man was still there much to John's surprise. He didn't have a plan other than go to the demon and deport his ass.

John's natural anger grew stronger as he was nearing the tall demon. Beelzebub was dressed in a black flawless taylor made suit a little like Balthazar's, bus this was from a different century and with that he was wearing a cloak, which made him look even more imposing than he already was. His long combed back silver grey hair almost shined and his features were so delicate that he almost seemed angelic. As John came closer he saw that Beelzebub's wise face didn't show any sign of evil or anger like demons normally did. Slowly time stopped.

It wasn't until he was too few feets away that he realized that he had just entered the lion's cave.

"John Constantine" Beelzebub's deep voice boomed. John looked at Beelzebub not understanding. He hesitated, but now there was no way out.

"Beelzebub" he said as if that was the right reply. Beelzebub remained indifferent, but before John had any chance of reacting Beelzebub took one step forward and put his index finger unto John's forehead.

John went completely numb and his eyes disappeared in the back of his head. Beelzebub was holding John in one outstretched arm, in one finger on John's forehead as if they were magnetic. While John was hanging on the finger Beelzebub's eyes began to glow red and he began to speak:

_**"Let destruction come upon him at unawareness; and let his net that he hath hid catch himself: into that very destruction let him fall"**_

Psalms 35:8

The flashing red in Beelzebub's eyes subsided and he removed his unhealthy touch from John and walked away as time returned back to normal, leaving John lying unconscious on the street.

* * *

How was that?

To be continued?

Review or you shall fear me - hehe


	5. Silent Worry

Author's note: I would like to change the time in which the story is happening to only a month before the movie begins though I did write in my first note that it was 4 months before.

* * *

**Silent Worry**

By Dane Lurex

When Chas along with Farther Hennessy came out from the building he couldn't at first find John until to his terror that he saw the lifeless body lying on the middle of the street. "No John," he heard himself whisper before he ran toward John terrified that he might be run over by a car before he could do something.

Even before looking at John, or trying to state the condition he was in, he picked him up and to Chas' own surprise he could actually carry the apparent lifeless John without too much trouble.

Chas put him down gently on the sidewalk and felt tears behind his eyes though he would never allow himself to cry in front of John. Chas knelt beside John and listened to him very carefully and then put two fingers on the side of his throat. John was still breathing though his breath was slightly ragged and he had a pulse. It couldn't be that bad then, Chas tried to convince himself.

Then he noticed the strange red mark on John's forehead. He wiped some of John's hair out of the way in order to get a closer look. Straining his eyes he managed to figure out the almost invisible symbol within the mark and that didn't take away his worry. John had been touched by Beelzebub!

Chas desperately tried to remember something he had read about Beelzebub, knocking himself on the head. "Come on, Chas, think!"

"What are you doing?" Farther Hennessy asked and Chas suddenly started to feel very stupid. He had completely forgotten about him and he slowly stood up straight.

"I was just trying to remember something I read about Beelzebub," Chas answered, not meeting Hennessy's gaze.

"Why is that?" Hennessy asked though dreading the answer.

"Yesterday when John came back from an exorcism he found that Beelzebub, the Prince of Demons, had been called to earth. And just a few minutes ago he ran down the stairs muttering something about Beelzebub as well inspired by all these possessions. And look at the mark on his forehead," Chas pointed at John. "If you look closely you can see the mark of Beelzebub burned into it"

"Oh," Hennessy added and then taking a closer look on John. "-well, he seems alright," Farther Hennessy stated, "Oh well, hospitals can't do anything for him… so let's get him back to that fancy apartment of his." Chas nodded and was about to pick John up, when John suddenly groaned and opened his eyes looking rather confused. Chas was all over him.

"Hey John, do you feel alright? John, John can hear me?" John looked puzzled up at Chas, who just seemed to go on "-John, do you want me to take you to the hospital or do you just want to go home… What did happen anyway? Did you meet Beelzebub?" he asked almost with anticipation.

"Just give the man a minute," Farther Hennessy said while helping John to his feet. John remained silent and started to straighten out his clothes a little. Then to both Chas' and Hennessy's surprise he produced a cigarette and lit it. It wasn't until he had taken a deep drag he met Chas' gaze.

"Yes, I actually met Beelzebub" he answered and then adding thoughtfully, " – a much more interesting man than Lucifer really" Chas and Hennessy just looked at each other speechless.

Chas drove John home and neither of them spoke a word. This was a particularly long drive for Chas.

When they arrived John got out of the cab, but before closing the door John suddenly remembered something.

"Chas can you be here around 11 o'clock tomorrow?" he asked. Chas nodded, but seemed unhappy, almost concerned.

"What is it?" John asked annoyed though not really wanting to. At the moment the only thing he dreamt of was a warm bed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chas asked with much more sincerity than John had hoped for.

"Yes I'm just a little tired"

"But your breathing sounds all funny"

"That because I've been smoking too much," John said, coughed once, and was about to close the door, when Chas continued.

"John, you were touched by Beelzebub!" he said as if John hadn't noticed.

"I know" John answered carelessly and quickly closed the before Chas came up with yet another thing to say and made his way up to his apartment, went inside and closed the door with several locks. Before he could his coat off he was nearly floored by a particularly violent coughing fit and for a few seconds he thought about quitting the cigarettes not knowing that after this night it would be too late. The mark on his forehead began to burn along with his chest and black spots appeared before his eyes, but the fit eventually subsided leaving John exhausted taking small shallow gasps. He got up and took a relatively breath before taking the book he had read in yesterday and sat down on the couch, but barely 30 seconds later he was fast asleep.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but here it was. It was short, but I'm already halfway through the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long before I upload that as well.

Please review, Dane Lurex.


	6. Element of Sin

**Element of Sin**

By Dane Lurex

John woke up deeply disorientated, almost still hearing Beelzebub's voice booming above him in the darkness as it had done in his dream. He sat up, which triggered a cough that rumbled from deep inside his chest. He got a hold of himself and suppressed the cough while looking at the time, which turned out to be 10 minutes to 11 o'clock. He groaned inwardly.

He had to get up now, which he did and quickly changed his clothes before walking down to Chas, who remarkably was patiently waiting.

"The church," John commanded without looking at Chas, who was throughout the cotner of his eyes examining John's state of health. When he found no indications that John wasn't all right he started the car and turned the car in direction of the church.

"So what are up to in the church?" Chas asked like only a cab driver would. John gave him a hard look. "Sorry, occupational hazard" Chas added swiftly.

"Well, what do you really think I'm up to?" John said harshly.

"So you're going to have a little chat with Gabriel?"

"Yes Chas"

"What are you going to ask him about?"

"Beelzebub, what do you think?" John annoyed lighted a cigarette and took one of his famous deep drags. Chas wasn't sure if John knew to smoke a cigarette any other way.

They stopped outside the old church and John got out. He went straight pass the traditional cleansing act and directly into the library.

Gabriel was already waiting sitting in one of the chesterfield chairs wearing his traditional androgynous suit.

"Hello John," he said calmly in his boyish angelic voice. " I heard you had quite a day yesterday"

"Yes, you could say that. What do you know about Beelzebub?" John cut directly to the chase.

"Something, but I can't really give you any more knowledge than you've already have" Gabriel stated. John looked at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding," John spit bitterly. "Why?"

"There are such a thing called the balance, John, you know that"

"Dammit - we both know that's a load of hypocritical bullshit" John roared. He was going to continue, but he broke off in a coughing attack.

Gabriel immediately tilted his head like a puppy would do, when hearing a new sound for the first time, while looking at John with undivided attention. The cough stopped, but Gabriel remained indifferent. John looked back at him.

"What?" John then asked since Gabriel didn't seem to want to stop starring at him any time soon. Gabriel straightened up his neck and looked normally again at John.

"I've never heard you cough before, John" Gabriel rose from the chair and walked nearer to John without making a sound when his feet touched the floor. Gabriel penetrated John's personal space much to John's discomfort, but acted as if he didn't care.

Gabriel was so close to John's face that his nose almost touched John's cheek. With birdlike movement Gabriel was searching his face for some reason. Gabriel wiped a tuft of hair away from John's forehead and saw the mark and then took a step backwards. He met a puzzled John's gaze for a second before turning around.

"I can't give you the information you seek. However, I will give you a piece of advice;" Gabriel turned around and faced John once more "- read in the old books," he said smiling, "they will provide the knowledge you need." John looked disappointed to put it mildly.

"That's it?" John snorted. "To read."

"Yes, that and then I would like you to go to a specialist with that cough," the angel said smiling in a forgivingly way, which John hated.

"A specialist?" John asked with one brow raised.

"Yes, you know. A…doctor. Isn't that what you call it." John shook his head and lighted a cigarette, but when he looked up again Gabriel was gone. John sighed, "- Angels."

John went directly back to his apartment and opened the book that he had fallen asleep upon last night and began to read. Chas, which had been allowed to come inside, also found himself a book.

"What is it that we're looking for?" Chas asked casually.

"Anything about Beelzebub that might help us," John asked without looking up from the book. Chas looked confused.

"In our quest to do what?" John looked up and met Chas' eyes.

"Deport his ass or cast him bask to hell," John said and Chas smiled; he loved this. They were silent for a while before Chas announced that he had found something.

"What is it? John asked.

"It's some nun, Sister Madeleine de Demandoix of Aix-en-Provence, that Beelzebub possessed a while back. She says;"

**_"Beelzebub was Prince of the Seraphim, the next unto Lucifer. For all the princes, that is to say all the chief of the nine choirs of angels, are fallen; and of the choir of Seraphim there fell the three first, to wit, Lucifer, Beelzebub, and Leviathan, who did all revolt."_**

Upon finishing Chas looked at John in anticipation.

"So he was an angel once like Lucifer, but that really doesn't help us in how to send him back where he belongs" John said much to Chas' disappointment, but he kept on reading, finding new relevant books, and searching the internet. Again he was the first one to find anything.

"Listen. It's some MacGregor Mathers, apparently an exorcist, who says;" Chas continued eagerly.

"_**the invocation to make visible the appearance of such fearful potencies as Amaymon, Egyn, and Beelzebub would probably result in the death of the exorcist on the spot; such death presenting the symptoms of one arising from Epilepsy, Apoplexy, or Strangulation." **_

Chas was speechless and John was looking slightly pale.

"Wonderful, we'll need a different approach then" John said ironically while turning a few pages back in the book he was reading, " – I found that Beelzebub's element of sin is diseases."

"Diseases," Chas repeated with a weak voice.

John coughed a little and Chas looked at him like he was going to die.

* * *

I love all my reviewers, keep 'em coming, please.

Dane Lurex


	7. Digging into Hell

**Digging into Hell**

By Dane Lurex

John stood by the huge fireplace in the church waiting. He was puffing fiercely on a cigarette while pacing endlessly back and forth, impatience filling him with frustration and anger. It had been a week since he had found Beelzebub's element of sin. His coughing had grown worse and this morning for the first time in his life he had coughed blood. He didn't know if that was what made him come and see Gabriel again.

John felt like he was looking for a needle in a haystack while blinded. Beelzebub wasn't exactly the easiest man to find and yet he had no idea how to deport him. All the while Beelzebub was keeping John preoccupied with an endless flow of possessions spread all over town. Even Farther Hennessy seemed tired. Chas was almost constantly reading a book, since John had made it very clear to him that he could not help with the exorcisms. Beelzebub was succeeding in preventing John from thinking, but he needed to end this soon. This cat-after-mouse-chase had to stop.

John smiled; he didn't really know who the cat was, but he guessed it had to be Beelzebub, because he was the one, who was toying with John

John nearly dropped his cigarette when Gabriel suddenly appeared behind him. John was looking exhausted, pale, and was that pain Gabriel saw a glimpse of in his eyes. John inhaled through the cigarette, but it was caught halfway down his throat and he coughed quite violently.

"In a hurry, John?" Gabriel asked mockingly, but then put on her diplomatic mask, "What do you want, Son?"

"Beelzebub, Gabriel. Tell me about him!" John asked threateningly, not caring he was talking to an angel.

"**Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall**."

Proverbs 16:18

Gabriel said to John's disapproval. Without really noticing he grabbed Gabriel by the collar

"Listen you arrogant half breed piece of shit," John started, but he was cut short by Gabriel, whose eyes started glowing dangerously,

"**Shall thy lovingkindness be declared in the grave? or thy faithfulness in destruction**?"

Psalms 88:11

John didn't have a clue what Gabriel meant, but he decided not to push the matter any further. John hated when he was like that. One couldn't have a conversation with him so John would give it a try to beat Gabriel at his own game. Gabriel's glowing eyes faded and John found this an opportune moment.

"**Though they dig into hell, thence shall mine hand take them; though they climb up to heaven, thence will I bring them down**"

Amos 9:2

John said and Gabriel smiled much to his surprise, an enigmatic smile. He even overbearingly laughed a little. It seemed sometimes he forgot how ignorant men could be.

"John, haven't you seen?" Gabriel with a voice that sounded forgiving," You are not digging into Hell," he said again with a smile, "you are climbing up to heaven"

John sighed, 1-0 to Gabriel.

The conversation, or what it was pretty much ended there, Gabriel disappeared, leaving John alone to think and to the increasing pain in his chest. However, the holy sanctuary of the church seemed hollow and cold this evening, even in front of the fireplace

He left the church with no idea of how to continue, but in the very same second a tall figure of a man walked up from behind. It startled John.

"Feeling a little lost, are we John?" it asked with a somehow familiar powerful voice. John looked out the corner of his eye and saw Beelzebub.

* * *

Hey people, I apologize for being so slow to upload new chapters, but here it is – I know it's short, sorry. Please R&R and feel free criticize in any way you feel necessary. Feed back is always appreciated. Dane Lurex. 


End file.
